I Want A Love That Lasts
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: "What do you really want, Caroline?" "I want you to stay. I want you to show me the world. I want a love that lasts. A true love...But most of all...I want you, Klaus."


"Hey Care…You wanna go out tonight? Or maybe we could just have a sleepover? Just us…Elena is still freaking out over the college visit yesterday." Bonnie asked as she gathered her books from her locker.

"I know she's still freaked…But she's one of…me now, so she has to get used to it all. Actually, I wanted to skip the rest of school and go see Tyler…He didn't show today so I want to help him escape his Hybrid bodyguards." Caroline told her as she packed her books into her locker.

Bonnie sighed, "Be careful…I just have this super bad feeling…Like something bad is gonna happen and it'll be you that gets hurt."

"I'm always the one that gets hurt, Bonnie." Caroline said as she walked out of the school and to her car.

While driving, she thought over what Bonnie said, "Something bad? There's always something bad happening in this godforsaken town. Nothing new!" She said to herself as she drove down the street.

* * *

As she parked her car in the Lockwood's driveway, she looked around, noticing there were no cars in sight.

Slowly, she walked up to the door and knocked, fixing her hard quickly, before Tyler opened the door, shirtless and looking surprised.

"Care, what're you doing here?" He chuckled nervously.

"Well I noticed that you skipped today, so I came to check on you." She smiled at him as she caught an unfamiliar scent in the house. "Who's here?"

"Uhm…Just the bodyguards…Why?" He asked, sounding very nervous now.

Caroline felt her dead heart clench painfully in her chest as she saw a girl skip over wearing only one of Tyler's shirts, "Oh my god…" Caroline whispered brokenly as tears gathered in her eyes.

The girl looked at Caroline with wide eyes, "I…I had no idea he was still seeing you…He said he broke it off…I'm so sorry!"

Tyler glared at the girl, then looked at Caroline, "That's not true…Okay? You have to believe me. It was…It was all a huge mess when I left…That's all it was."

Caroline just stared at him with tears streaming down her face, "How could you? After everything I did for you…I risked my life for you! And you do this!? You leave me behind and go screw the first wolf that gives you some attention?! And I knew it! I knew you were hiding something! From the first time you came back, I just knew!" She cried as the girl slowly walked away, wanting to get dressed and bolt.

"No…It was one mistake! Just one mistake! She means nothing to me! I love _you, _Caroline! You have to believe me!"

"Well guess what?! I don't believe you! Klaus was right! You're just a small town boy! And I know that all small town boys do is screw, screw and screw! He's right! He's always been right!"

"And you just have to bring him up, don't you?!" He yelled at her.

"Yes! Yes, because out of all the people in this stupid town, he is the _only_ one who actually shows how much he cares for me! Unlike you, Damon, Matt, or any of our other friends! He _cares_ about _me!" _

"He's Klaus, Care! Klaus! He cares about no one!"

"So what if he's Klaus?! He shows me a different side to himself!"

"What?! Do you care about him now?"

"Yes! Yes I do! You have no idea how much guilt I felt when you and Damon and Stefan desiccated him! I hated myself for even celebrating it! But I had to because _you_ wanted me to! And now he still saves me! He still wants me to be safe! And you?! You just go and sleep with a wolf! You sorry son of a bitch!" She yelled at him as she punched him so hard that he flew across the room.

Without looking back, she ran to her car and got in. She cried and started to drive down the road, not realizing that she was heading for the one man that could make her feel perfect.

* * *

As Klaus was painting in his studio, he heard a car pulling up the drive. Quickly, he wiped his hands and went to get the door.

When he opened it, he was shocked to see Caroline just sitting in her car, sobbing and leaning her head on the steering wheel.

He went out there and walked to her car, knocking lightly on the window, "Sweetheart, open the door…Why are you crying?"

She sniffed and turned off her car before getting out. "He cheated on me…He's been cheating on me…" She whispered and her voice broke.

He sighed and without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "Why would he do this? I gave him everything!"

He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head and just held her, "He doesn't know what he's done, Sweetheart."

She just kept sobbing, "I hate him so much…"

Trying to lighten the mood, he smiled a little and whispered, "Now you know how I feel all the time."

Without any resistance, she giggled into his chest.

* * *

He had taken her into the house and made her a cup of tea. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She shrugged a little, "He cheated…This girl was in the hosue, wearing his shirt…She said that he had told her that we had broken up." She said as she stared at her cup of coffee.

He sighed and looked at her, "Had I known, I would've killed Hayley…I just assumed that they had kissed when he had left…I thought maybe he was faithful while here…"

She looked up at him, "You…knew?"

"I put the pieces together the other day…When all the bodyguards first got to his house."

"And now I feel so stupid for not seeing it sooner." She said as she covered her face.

"Don't beat yourself up over it…He's an idiot…We've established that, now it is time for you to move on."

She looked at him and smiled a little, "Move on? To who? You?"

"Well…If that's what you want, I would be happy to oblige." He smiled at her, showing off his dimples, causing her to giggle in response.

* * *

"What do you mean he cheated on you?! That's absurd!" Bonnie shouted as they were walking home from school the next day.

"I saw it…She was strutting around wearing nothing but his shirt…Like the slut she is."

Bonnie sighed and shook her head, "That's just crazy…I never would've thought that he'd do that to you."

"Yeah…Same here." She whispered, but stopped when she noticed someone waiting at her house for her. When she saw it was Klaus, she smiled and started to walk toward him.

Bonnie grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Are you nuts? We have to call Damon or Stefan…Klaus is waiting there for us…"

Caroline pulled her arm free, "It's ok..." She said as she walked to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see if you were alright…I mean…After last night, I…I got a bit…worried for you…" He said uncomfortably.

She giggled, "I'm fine…Just angry now…Hurt is way gone now."

"You don't have to lie for me…" He whispered, not caring that Bonnie was watching them from the end of the driveway.

Caroline sighed and looked up at him, "I'm hurt…Angry…Murderous…But I'm dealing, like a normal person would."

"But you're not normal. You can go and torture him and her if you want to."

"Nope…I'm not gonna go torture anyone…I'm just gonna let it all roll off my back…I've done it once, I can do it again."

"When was the last time it happened to you?" He asked curiously.

She sighed, "I was once…In a bad relationship with Damon…When I was human…I was…his pet human, I guess you could call it that."

He looked at her in shock and a hint of anger, "I had no idea…" He whispered as he secretly began to plot Damon's demise.

She shrugged, "But I'm over it now…it's all over so…I'm okay."

He knew she was anything but…

* * *

As weeks passed, so did Caroline's hurt toward Tyler. She knew that Tyler left town again, with his wolf slut in tow, so she was happy about that. But there was just something else…She started to grow feelings for Klaus.

He had been there through everything these past few weeks, they both had ignored her friends' disapproval.

As she sat at the Grill, she looked around and noticed her friends were sitting at a table away from her, staring at her in anger. She rolled her eyes, how dramatic could they be?

Her annoyed expression quickly turned into a smile when she saw Klaus coming to sit with her. "How are you today, Love?"

"Annoyed…They're burning holes into my skull."

He chuckled and looked over at them. "Do you mind? Staring is quite…Pathetic."

Bonnie and Elena glared at him, while Damon and Stefan rolled their eyes.

Caroline giggled and looked at him, "They're gonna hate us even more now."

"So? If they are to hate you because you're talking to me, then they weren't your true friends after all."

She smiled at him and took a sip of her milkshake. "I like how you think, Mikaelson."

"Well thank you, Ms. Forbes." He smiled back at her.

* * *

He had offered to drive her home, as a safety precaution, he had told her. Tonight was a full moon and he was worried that she'd be attacked by Tyler, Hayley, or one of their friends.

As they walked up the porch steps together, he looked at her and smiled, "You look beautiful this evening."

She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you…"

He smiled at her and licked his lips, "Well…I suppose I should be going now…Be safe…" He said as he turned to walk away.

She didn't want that to happen, so she grabbed his wrist and turned him back to her. "Why don't you stay? I'd feel…safer with you here."

"Alright then…I'll stay." He said after a moment of thought.

* * *

"Would you like to watch a movie?" She asked as he sat on her couch.

"If you want to, I don't mind." He told her.

She put on an old cartoon movie of hers, The Little Mermaid.

"It's my…Pick me up movie." She smiled at him as she sat next to him.

He chuckled, "Believe it or not, I've seen this before."

She laughed at that, "Really?"

He nodded, "Rebekah wanted to see it and I took her to the movies when it came out."

She giggled and pressed play. "Well now you can watch it with your other blonde." She said playfully.

_His_ other blonde…He liked the sound of that.

* * *

Near the end of the film, she was cuddled to his side. They had sat like this before, at his house, while watching old movies, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

But tonight…It felt different to them both.

When the end credits began to play, she looked up at him and smiled. "Are you gonna spend the night?"

"I'm not sure…Would you want me to?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'd like that…" She whispered as she slowly leaned up, glancing at his lips.

At the same time, he leaned down and they met halfway. They kissed and felt sparks and fireworks, how cliché but very true.

They kissed for several more minutes before they pulled away, hearing the front door close.

"Caroline…I'm home…" Liz froze when she saw them on the couch. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing…I was just leaving." Klaus said as he got up and walked to the front door.

Caroline jumped up and followed him. "Wait! Don't go! I want you to stay here." She told him as he stood on the porch, she closed the front door behind her so her mother wouldn't listen.

He looked at her and smiled, "Really? Is that all you want?"

"I…I want…I want you to stay here…I want you to…show me the world…I want a love that actually lasts…A love that's true…But most of all, I want you." She whispered as she looked up at him. "I want you, Klaus…"

He smiled, showing his dimples, and she could've sworn that his eyes were gleaming with joy.

"I thought you were too smart to be seduced by me." He said playfully.

"Well, I never said I was too smart to fall for you." She smiled at him.

"I never said that either…So…You love me?" He asked curiously, he could feel his heart quicken its pace.

She smiled, "I think I have for awhile now…But I barely admitted it to myself…I so pulled an Elena." She giggled.

He chuckled and grabbed her face gently, before kissing her with a passion he had never used on anyone else before.

She felt so happy in that moment, they both did. It felt as if they were getting everything they have ever dreamed for.

After several long minutes, he pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I love you as well, Sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea from my sister bear Filiz ;)**

**It's kind of an open-ending...I may continue it later...Not sure yet...We'll see.**

**Wanna press that cute little review button down there? I'd appreciate it!**

**-BabyBear**


End file.
